Shadow Over the Freezing Forest
by In The Forest
Summary: Frostkit, a kit who's mother died when she was young, is adopted by Lionblaze and Cinderheart. How will this affect the clan?
1. Prologue

ThunderClan

Leader: Squirrelstar

Deputy: Brackenfur

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather

Warriors: Lionblaze, Dovewing, Bumblestripe, Moleclaw, Cherryleap, Lilypetal, Seedfur

Queens: Millie, Ivypool ( kit Frostkit), Cinderheart

Elders: Sandstorm, Graystripe, Cloudfur

* * *

In the middle of leaf fall, a cry of agony echoed through the nursery cave. Jayfeather pushed a stick through the she-cat's mouth. "Just a little more, Ivypool! You only have one left!" Ivypool cried out and finally a tiny she-kit was born. She was barely alive, and her mother was dead. Cinderheart, who was watching, padded up while her belly was close to the ground. " I volunteer to take care of this kit. Her name shall be Frostkit." The kit, now known as Frostkit, looked up softly at Cinderheart and did the most pitiful mewl.

* * *

Will Frostkit survive?! Who is her father!? And most importantly, what will Dovewing and Lionblaze think? Next time on SOFF!


	2. Chapter 1 Arise, Frostpaw!

Many things have happened over the last 6 moons. Lion blaze had learned to accept the young kitten as his daughter. Cinderheart had another kit by the name of Ivykit, after the mother she had

watched die giving birth to Frostkit. If Dovewing had any kind of hatred for her niece, she didn't show it. The clan loved her, and Squirrelstar got excited and ran around camp with her bundle of energy

yelling "I have a granddaughter!" ( Not really. But she was really excited that she had two grandchildren.). Though, no one knew the father yet, and no one has yet to come up and claim her. Frostkit didn't

care though. She was as excited as ever. After all, today was her apprentice ceremony. While in her thoughts of the past, she didn't notice Ivykit coming from behind her until he pounced on her, claws sheathed. "Got you, Frostkit! Are you sure your ready to become an apprentice?" Ivykit had the look of full of mischief yet an underlying wisdom as well. "Of course I am, Ivykit! I'm gonna be the greatest warrior in the world! My name will be-" before Frostkit could finish her rant, Brackenfur, ThunderClan's deputy, ushered her toward the clearing ( don't remember this one). When she looked, she saw all of the cats looking at her with either amusement or irritation. "Frostkit, come here." Squirrelstar called to the young kit. Before Frostkit could take a step toward her leader, however, she was attacked by licks from her foster mother, Cinderheart. "Perfect! Now go up there, Frostkit!" Behind Cinderheart, Ivykit was snickering. Frostkit, pelt burning with embarrassment, ran up to the apprentice ceremony. ( let's skip to when they touch noses.) Moleclaw and Frostpaw touched noses. Behind them, the cats were cheering Frostpaw and her new name.

* * *

I would like to thank GinnyStar for being my first follower. You get a Frostkit doll! Yays to her * clappidy clap clap!* Next time I don't believe there will be a time skip. I really couldn't think of anything to write for that part. Might have a flashback in a chapter.


	3. Chapter 2-Not So Eventful Border Patrol

**My only person on here is still GinnyStar and we were wondering if you guys could, like, I don't know, review? Follow, favorite? Mehh... I bet I only have like one viewer. Anyways, here is the show. This is mostly me talking and trying to get another chapter in. **

* * *

Brackenfur called names for border patrols the next day. I was the only apprentice for the other apprentices all became warriors on the day I was born. I was super excited. I always heard exciting things on other cats' first border patrol. ( AN - Enough of first person. It's annoying. Too many I's) Frostpaw tackled Moleclaw. "Where we going, Moleclaw! Can you tell me! Plllleeeaaaasssseeee!" Frostpaw was bouncing around so much she didn't see Ivykit 'till he hit her. Moleclaw did a _mmmrrrroooowwww_ of laughter, that is, until Cherryleap pounced on him. Now, it was Cherryleap and Frostpaw, who was still under her younger foster kin, to have a _mmmmmmrrrrrroooooowwwwww_ of laughter. "Ha ha, very funny. Let's go, Frostpaw." Moleclaw said with a look that could kill. She ignored the look and got out from under Ivykit. "See you later, Ivykit." Frostpaw waved her tail good-bye as she followed her mentor to their border of the lake.

Nothing happened at the border patrol, other than Frostpaw catching a fat bird. She was congratulated on that. She gave the fat bird to the elders. Sandstorm was always her favorite. She told about the days of the forest. The favorite story she ever heard was when Rusty became Firepaw. After hearing another story and changing the bedding, she went to her nest and slept.

* * *

Also, if you want a pairing or you want in on the story pm or review the story in this way. Name of cat: (Prefix and future suffix cause everyone is going to start as a kit unless rogue, loner or kitty pet, if that, then put original name and new clan name.): Age ( If r l or kp): Future rank: (I decide if your leader. Sorry, but not easy. Probably like the first four will be leader for their own clans and no deputies either): future/now clan: description( optional): Oc/ free character ( like not Dovewing but Moleclaw) pairing:


	4. Chapter 3 - The Dawn of Ivypaw!

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey stand beneath me!" yowled Squirrelstar. With that, she looked at Cherryleap, who was busy watching Moleclaw and Frostpaw argue about when Dovewing's kits were going to be born. Cherryleap jumped from where she was standing to almost right in front of Squirrelstar. She padded up and closed the remaining distance between them. "Cherry leap, I believe it is your time to have an apprentice. After all, you wouldn't want to lose to Moleclaw, right?" Squirrelstar mewed jokingly. "And," Squirrel star continued, "I'm sure Ivykit is of 6 moons of age. Am I correct, Cinderheart and Lionblaze?" "You are correct, Squirrelstar." "Then in the power of StarClan, Ivykit is now Ivypaw. You may now touch noses with Cherryleap ( AN: I wanted to try doing that but I made it sound like a wedding reception. Sorry, probably will just skip it in the future) and become and apprentice." Cherryleap and Ivykit, now Ivypaw, did as they were told. All of the cats of ThunderClan cheered For Ivypaw, but the loudest were his parents and his sister, Frostpaw.

* * *

Sorry about last chapter. I was being a mean person. Though I never knew about the traffic stats. Thank you everyone for reading, and know, I'm being a suck up by telling you I love you all. Goodnight FanFiction! ( LOL. Not really good at funny stuff. This was a little bonding piece so Ivypaw and Frostpaw get closer. BUT! They will NEVER become mates! They do have a sort of long distance blood relation. Cloudfur and Brightheart had White something. White something and whoever her mate was had Ivypool and Dovewing. Ivypool is Frostpaw's birth mother. Firestar and Sandstorm had Squirrelstar and Leaf pool. Leafpool had Hollyfeather/leaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze. Lion blaze and Cinderheart had Ivypaw. The long distance blood relation counts! And I refuse to write anything that affects the natural order! Even though Erin Hunter, who, spoiler alert, is actually four people, did that once.


	5. Chapter 4 - Border Squabble on First Day

Frostpaw looked to the nest next to her and saw Ivyk-, no, Ivy_paw._ She was happy for him, after all, he finally is an apprentice. She then heard Brackenfur calling names for border patrol. The four names were - Cherryleap, Moleclaw, Frostpaw, and Ivypaw. Frostpaw prodded Ivypaw awake. "Ten more moons Cinderheart..." "Wake up or your going to miss your first day of border patrol, _Slow_paw!" Frostpaw's teasing worked. Ivypaw got up with that and raced Frostpaw to their mentors. "Who's Slowpaw now, Frostpaw?" Teased Ivypaw. Moleclaw and Cherryleap exchanged knowing looks ( the knowing looks of being siblings and apprentices at the same time.) and told them with their tails to come. Cherryleap pretty much explained about the borders as they were walking around. The occasional voice of agreement or a voice adding something Cherryleap forgot to tell her apprentice can be heard.

Ivypaw's PO in third cat

After they passed the border they shared with WindClan, they were coming up to the border they shared with ShadowClan. All of ThunderClan talked bad about the other clan. Just like the stories, it seems a ShadowClan patrol group was waiting for the cats. The older cats started to yowl at each other while Ivypaw stayed back. He could feel a pair of eyes on him and looked around. He finally spotted her in the trees, but couldn't make anything out other than it was a she. Growing curious, he was about to call to her when, (he guesses) her mentor called "Lunarpaw!" and she walked off, following her mentor. 'Lunarpaw, huh? Well, lets meet again someday!' Happy to have met a cat the same age as he and wasn't his sister, he happily followed the patrol when they called for him.

* * *

It's Saturday in the lovely city of _ in _! I just got soooooo happy because! Want to know why? I got two new followers, so now it is GinnyStar, brightpath123, and Mossystar! ( Please note, if you want your name taken off, contact me in any way possible and I'll do it ASAP. I just like saying who did what) Mossystar also favorite the story. And Mossystar and ExplosionsAreFun reviewed for this story! Also, we have a new character named Lunarpaw from ExplosionsAreFun. As you can see, I accepted it. I guessed she was female because Ivypaw is male. Please tell me her fur color and eye color and I will either tweak this chapter so he knows the eye and fur color or write a new chapter about them going to a gathering. Also, just got a GMail that ExplosionsAreFun is now followwing as well. I hope I catch you while your still on!


	6. Chapter 5 - Our First Gathering

Updated list to include all clans. If you want to be one of them, please review/send request. Permanent pairings- Ivypaw/clawxLunarpaw/song, LionblazexCinderheart, DovewingxBumblestripe, MilliexGraystripe. I forgot to do disclaimers, which I see a lot of people do so, I don't own any warrior cat from the book and almost every original warrior cat pairing. I may be doing a original charaxoriginal chara or a original charaxoc. I do not own Lunarpaw/song, she is owned by ExplosionsAreFun, who is, like the rest of you, allowed to make another.

* * *

ThunderClan

Leader: Squirrelstar

Deputy: Brackenfur

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather

Warriors: Lionblaze, Bumblestripe, Moleclaw, Cherryleap, Lilypetal, Seedfur, Cinderheart

Queens: Millie, Dovewing

Apprentices: Frostpaw - a white she-cat with one black spot from her back to where her neck starts and blue eyes ( i've had a thing for white hair and blue eyes since a friend from another website left that website.) Ivypaw - a thick pelted gray tom, with paler gray paws, and dark golden eyes.

Elders: Sandstorm, Graystripe, Cloudfur

ShadowClan

Leader: Rowanstar (Blackstar had died the night before)

Deputy: Oakfur

Warriors: Sparrowcloud, Dewheart, Mistfur (the kits Kinkfur had in LH)

Apprentice/s : Lunarpaw - black with silver paws, ears, tip of tail, and belly, with startling blue eyes

WindClan

Leader: Ashstar

Deputy: Sedgewhisker ( AN: First one was Whitetail, but I didn't want her because she accused ThunderClan)

Elders: Whiskernose, Furzepelt, Boulderfur

RiverClan

Leader: Mistystar (Last two lives)

Deputy: Mintfur (Had to go through a couple for that one)

(AN: If you want me to add on/kill off one of the characters, tell me. I have 3 ocs and 1 isn't mine.)

Squirrelstar called out the cats who were going to join them to the gathering. The ones excluded are Bumblestripe, Lilypetal, and Seedfur. Those three knew their duties and wanted to stay. Bumblestripe because his mate is in the nursery and Lilypetal and Seedfur because they wanted to tease Bumblestripe more. They waved their tails good bye and left to go to the gathering.

As they were going to the gathering, they met up with WindClan. "Hello Squirrelstar. How is the prey running?" Ashstar asked politely. "Just fine. Do you wish to accompany us to the gathering?" "That sounds fine. I can't wait to her the news." With that, WindClan and ThunderClan went to the gathering together.

Ivypaw's PO

They were finally at the gathering. Ivypaw was so excited. But, a little nervous as well. It is, after all, his first gathering. But you couldn't be able to tell if you look at his foster littermate. She was excited, as expected, but wasn't even a little nervous. She stayed close to Ivypaw to make sure he didn't get lost, which Ivypaw was glad for.

They finally found a place to sit when the gathering started. Squirrelstar announced that their prey was running fine and soon they were going to have more kits. She also introduced Ivypaw and Frostpaw. As soon as they heard their names, they sat taller as the cats from all clans chanted their names. RiverClan and WindClan didn't have much to say. When ShadowClan came up, he introduced himself as Rowanstar. "It is a sad an unfortunate event that Blackstar had lost his last life last night. But now ShadowClan grows stronger. My deputy is Oakfur. We also have a new apprentice. Please sit up more and show your pride, Lunarpaw." At the sound of her name, Ivypaw looked toward the cat he met 3 moons ago. She was breath-taking. She had the most amazing blue eyes and fur colors. He, along with the rest of the clans, cheered for her as she stood up tall.

After the gathering, he bumped into Lunarpaw. "Sorry. Didn't see you there." Ivypaw said, embarrassed. "That is fine (AN: I'm going to interpret her as shy and nice, is that okay, ExplosionsAreFun?). Hey, aren't you Ivypaw?" inquired Lunarpaw. "Yeah. I met you on my first border patrol." Ivypaw confirmed "My mentor is Cherryleap." Ivypaw added afterwards. "Cool. Mine is Sparrowcloud." Lunarpaw said. "Well, see you at the next gathering." Ivypaw said. "Yeah, see you!" And they both bolted off to their own clans, not sure just what had happened.

* * *

Is that okay, ExplosionsAreFun? I forgot to ask about the personality. *gets a hat and throws stuff at the people who/followed/favorite/ or reviewed my story* I will always be accepting new ocs, new pairings (that I approve of), and old warriors added to the allegiance. Well, bye!


	7. Chapter 6 - Life in ShadowClan

I am going to try to do an everyday life thing in ShadowClan. This is Lunarpaw's PO and I'm introducing new cats. Let's say hi first.

Two cats come in. One is only walking on three paws, for the other looks shriveled up. Another is moving very fast. They two sit down. The cat with three paws speaks up. "Hello. My name is Deadpaw. Here is my bio so I can get off of this and go into the story. I am male. My name is Deadpaw. I am in ShadowClan. I am a Medicine Cat Apprentice and my mentor is Fogmist. I have a light blackish gray fur with. I have amber eyes. My paw is, well, dead. I am sarcastic and will use my words to break you into a crying heap. Your turn, you mouse-brained ThunderClan she-cat who can't get into a fight with fresh-kill without coming out unscathed." He walked off stage, and hissed at some girls looking at him. "Hello, my name is Lightningpaw. "One time! It was only one time! For all of you guy's info, I'm not ThunderClan. I'm a loyal ShadowClan cat. Just because my father isn't ShadowClan, doesn't mean I am any less loyal. Anyways, my name is Lightningpaw. I am female. I am in _ShadowClan_. I am an apprentice and my mentor is Mistfur. I have dark brown tabby fur. My eyes are blue. I am very fast on my paws. I am much nicer than that pile of fur known as Deadpaw and you will be wishing you have never fought me in battle."

As we were walking back to ShadowClan camp, I was thinking about Ivypaw. He was a cute tom, I guess. He looked strong, though. I can beat him though. As I was thinking, Lightningpaw decided to run into me. "Wah, watch where you're going, bee-br- oh, it's just you, Lightningpaw. " Lunarpaw silently steamed as she watched her friend mock her by saying "Oh, it's just me, Lightningpaw, right? I'm only your best friend, clan-mate, advisor, protector, etc. etc. right?" Lunarpaw knew she was just trying to make her feel bad. "Hey, did you see Ivypaw and Frostpaw?" "Yeah, all of the clans saw them. What about them?" Lightningpaw asked through slanted eyes. Before Lunarpaw could say, they had arrived at the clan. Oakfur began listing which cats will do what. Lunarpaw had border patrol while Lightningpaw had hunting patrol. "Don't get mauled by fresh-kill again, Lightningpaw." Lunarpaw joked. Lightningpaw hissed at her friend and walked off with her head held high and eyes closed. So she then slipped on a dead frog. Lunarpaw laughed and ran off to escape being exploded at.

As they walked near the border they shared with ThunderClan, I sniffed the air to see if Ivypaw was close. He wasn't, but his sister Frostpaw was. (She guessed it) Before she could talk to Frostpaw, her mentor, Sparrowcloud started a fight between them. It didn't last long, but Frostpaw was sure all the prey near either of the clans has been scared away. She took one last look behind at the border, and walked back to the clan. She swear she can hear Lightningpaw's complaining with having to see Deadpaw for a rat bite.


	8. Extra 1 - Elder's Tale

Okay. This was originally going to be called Election Day. This is not a major part of the story, just a quick something while I get a new chapter finished.

* * *

Sandstorm gathered everyone around her. "This is one you have all never heard. I call it Ultimate Leader Election. This happened long ago, when Leafpool was still medicine cat. It was a harsh leaf-bare... All the clans were starving... so they had an election." "What's an election?" Ivypaw asked. "Well, it is when a group chooses whether to do something or not and whichever was chosen the most wins." Graystripe added in "The choice was whether to have one leader or to remain separate" "Now let me talk!" And Sandstorm went into the story.

Firestar was walking around when he heard ShadowClan yowl. He hid in the bushes to watch. He saw two RiverClan warriors, Pouncetail and Otterheart, chased into ThunderClan by ShadowClan patrol. "Serves you right, you mangy fish!" Firestar, being the kind tom he was, let them come into our camp to be healed. Firestar questioned them about why they were on ShadowClan land, but they refused to say.

Later, on that same day, he called a Daylight Gathering. He asks the clans to share leftover fresh-kill with the clans, which everyone openly disagreed to. Firestar was about to leave, (Cloudtail joked he gave up on the other clans) when Mosspelt stopped him and led them back. When they came back, they saw Blackclaw and Tornear fighting. Firestar broke the two cats up and started saying about how StarClan approved of this meeting, when the cats ignored him and started fighting again. Jayfeather strikes the brilliant idea of using stones and _voting _on what they should do. One pile for Firestar and the other is for individual leaders. Blackstar and almost all of his clan votes for individual leaders, until Rowanclaw, with Snowbird and Tawnypelt, his mate, vote for Firestar. Which was about 9 for individual leaders and 3 for Firestar.

Next was RiverClan, six cats put their stones in the pile for Firestar. They were Mistystar, who back then was Mistyfoot, Otterheart, Mosspelt, Pouncetail, Mintfur, and Reedwhisker. Leopardstar sadly put her's on the individual pile, and asked her clan if this is how they repay her for all the moons she has been there leader. Mistyfoot, who was her deputy, as everyone knows, for which reason is another story, disagreed, saying they were doing nothing wrong, wanted peace and a chance to recover from the harsh leaf-bare. Leopardstar warns that they will have to try and be loyal to two leaders. Now the scores were 10 for individual leaders and 9 for Firestar.

WindClan was next, and surprisingly, Onestar voted for Firestar, saying if it would keep his clan alive, he would follow Firestar for the sake of old times. Tornear, Ashfoot, and Nightcloud voted for individual leaders, Ashfoot saying she had faith that Onestar could get them through leaf-bare. 13 for individual and 10 for Firestar.

Finally, it was our turn. Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, Sorreltail, Whitewing, Birchfall, Graystripe, Hazeltail and Brambleclaw all voted for Firestar. Dustpelt, Thornclaw, Cloudtail, and Brightheart vote for Firestar, Dustpelt saying Firestar was the leader of ThunderClan, not the all the clans. 17 for individual and 18 for Firestar.

All of the medicine cats counted the stones and said Firestar won. He thanks the clans, and every quarter moon the clans will meet here to share leftover fresh-kill. He warned that if they didn't take exactly what they needed, or if they saved the leftover fresh kill for their own Clanmates, StarClan would be their judge. When the first green bud would appear on the ThunderClan trees, the Clans would have four leaders again.

"And that's the story. Now go away and let these old cats rest." Sandstorm finished as she fell asleep.

* * *

This is another actual story made from a poll of who was the greatest leader and they would have a short story about them. It was chosen that Firestar was the best, so they made this short. The only evidence that suggests this was real is on Warrior Cats Wikia. The title is The Clans Decide. I wrote this because it fit in with Election Day (even though it is many weeks late) and barely anyone knows the story that I know of. Also, if you have read the synopsis or read the actual thing, you will notice I added extra cats. I did that because the cats named didn't fill Firestar's stones enough to be higher (the synopsis didn't mention how many ShadowClan cats there was) so I had to add cats from ThunderClan. I hope I get Thanksgiving chapter done soon.


	9. Chapter 7 - Dreams

Dream Sequence Starting Now

Frostpaw woke up in a den. It was freezing cold outside. Was it leaf-bare already? As she looked out, it was snowing everywhere. The freezing cold wind pushed me harder and harder into the den, and soon the den was starting to freeze. She looked around frantically, and saw one mouse on the ground. She was about to go eat it when she saw another apprentice. She looked like a she-cat, probably just turned into an apprentice. Frostpaw was about to eat it herself, since she figured the other she-cat wouldn't survive when she had flashbacks. They were very fast so she didn't understand them, but a name stuck out. _Nightkit_, the shadows whispered, _save Nightkit_. Guessing Nightkit was the other she-cat, she realized it wasn't an apprentice, it was a kit. Clan rules were the weakest come first. She gave the mouse to Nightkit. "T-t-thank you mommy…" and started eating it. Frostpaw gave warmth to the kit, dismissing the fact she had called her mommy. She slept near the she-kit for the rest of the day. She suddenly felt as if she was freezing to death.

Outside of Dream

Ivypaw looked at Frostpaw concerned. She was murmuring different things, mainly Nightkit, though. But who _is _Nightkit anyways? He is also pretty sure it can be a she-cat's _or _a tom's name. He didn't want to resort to this, but she was getting too cold for his liking. He bit her _hard_ on the tail. It left a mark, but didn't cut off the tail. She didn't react quickly, though.

Dream Sequence

Frostpaw suddenly felt a searing pain on her tail. It _hurts_.

End of Dream Sequence

She woke up again, this time in the apprentice's den. Ivypaw looked relieved. "I got to go tell Jayfeather something and get him to check my tail, I'll be back." Frostpaw sped off, leaving a very confused Ivypaw.

Frostpaw explained what happened while Jayfeather checked her tail. "And that's it. Am I going insane, or was that dream important?" Frostpaw asked. "Well, your tail is fine. You aren't going insane, Frostpaw. The dream may have been important, it may haven't. It could be what could have happened, or what is going too happened. I'll have to ask StarClan. Meanwhile, I'm pretty sure Cherryleap and Moleclaw will like to go back training." Jayfeather said the last statement with amusement. "Oh yeah, thanks Jayfeather, bye!" and she padded away to meet her foster brother and their mentors.

Who was that mysterious she-kit? What does that dream mean? Will Ivypaw and Lunarpaw ever get together? And finally, will Dovewing and Bumblestripe get any words in?! Find out on the next chapter Assassin's Creed. No, the next chapter isn't called Assassin's Creed btw.


	10. Chapter 8 - Secrets Revealed!

First of all, I'll leave you hanging on the she-kit. Jayfeather is going to be asking StarClan this dream question, while Ivypaw and Lunarpaw are going hunting together. Dovewing and Bumblestripe will get a lot of words in as well. I'll be jumping in this chapter a lot. WARNING! – The following pairings are being endorsed = JayfeatherxHalf Moon, DovewingxBumblestripe, Ivypaw/clawxLunarpaw/song, and soon-to-be-known mate of IvypoolxIvypool. This is not a special, but another chapter. _1. For those who don't remember, Ivypool is Frostpaw's mother. Ivypool's mother is Whitewing and sister is Dovewing, whose father is Cloudtail, whose mother is Princess, which is Firestar's sister. Ivypaw's father is Lionblaze, whose mother is Leafpool, whose father is Firestar. Frostpaw is one generation older than Ivypaw. Ivypaw is on the same generation as Dovewing._

* * *

Jayfeather announced that he was going to Moonpool. He had already gotten everything ready and was just about to leave when Frostpaw stopped him. "Are you going to ask about my dream?" Frostpaw wanted to know. He hated lying to his foster niece but said no. He left quickly, and could felt the sad waves coming off of her. Shaking it off, he left to go to Moonpool.

Ivypaw POV

No one noticed Ivypaw was gone yet. Which was good, since they were not supposed to do this, especially because they were from different clans. He stopped and looked around. He can't believe he got this far. He was at the meeting place island. Then he saw a rustle in the bushes.

Frostpaw POV

Frostpaw wondered where Ivypaw went. He wasn't at training, so maybe he was hunting for the clan. _That's probably it_, she thought, _just getting unauthorized food for his distant cousins, and my aunt. _(1) Suddenly, she heard her aunt yowl. _ Oh no, _Frostpaw thought, _the kits are coming!_

Jayfeather POV

Jayfeather welcomed the light as he was able to see. A familiar scent went around him, and he felt reenergized. "Half Moon, you're here!" Jayfeather bounded over to touch noses with her. "I missed you so much, Jayfeather. Oh, how I wish we were able to stay together." As the two reunited, Ivypool and Foxleap awkwardly came out. "Ahem. I know you two missed each other, but what about _our _daughter, Frostpaw? And _why _haven't you told her about us being together? And how I'm her _father? _Foxleap questioned. "We will always miss each other. Why I didn't tell her is because it's not the right time. The dream, I believe, is the future. Do you agree, Half Moon?" Jayfeather looked at her for conformation. Half Moon nods. "Does this mean our daughter is going to _freeze _to death?! This is the _worse _pun I've ever heard! Our poor girl!" Ivypool looked near to tears and Foxleap was barely holding on himself. Why did it happen to there first and only kit?

Ivypaw POV

This is so fun! Ivypaw ran through trees and tackled Lunarpaw playfully. "I win again!" Ivypaw said victoriously. Lunarpaw, purring with happiness, jumped on to the highest part of the tree. "I am Lunarstar! This is my deputy, Ivyclaw! We are NightClan!" They fell into a fit of _mrroowws. _Who knew this could be so fun? As Lunarpaw leapt down safely, he tackled her with glee. "Let's play again tomorrow. We'll teach each other battle moves from our clans!" "Yeah!" Then they left their separate ways.

Frostpaw POV

She heard Dovewing let out a final yowl and she was done. As she squeezed through with uncle Bumblestripe, she saw them. Three little kits! There was two toms and a she-cat. "What are their names?" Frostpaw asked. "Since Cinderheart named her kit after Ivypool, I'll name the she-cat Fernkit, the elder tom Wolfkit, and the youngest tom Leafkit." Dovewing said. "Wonderful names Dovewing. Fernkit and Leafkit for Ferncloud and Hollyleaf, if I'm correct." Jayfeather said, coming in. Frost paw was shooed away and bumped into Ivypaw. "What did I miss?""Nothing, just our cousins being born." Frostpaw said.

* * *

I'm done. Go and read ExplosionsAreFun's stories. They are good. Bye now.


	11. Chapter 9 - Several Moons

Several Moons have passed, and ceremonies are conducted.

* * *

ThunderClan Camp

Ivypaw couldn't believe it! They had passed their exams and finally were going to become warriors! Frostpaw even asked for more training so they could become warriors at the same time like siblings! It was great in the eyes of Ivypaw. Then, Squirrelstar called them up. "I, Squirrelstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Frostpaw, Ivypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" Squirrelstar asked. "I do!" the two apprentices yowled/shouted. "Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Frostpaw, you will now be known as Frostshadow. Ivypaw, you will know be known as Ivyclaw. We welcome you as full warriors of ThunderClan." Squirrelstar said, smiling. "Frostshadow! Ivyclaw!" Everyone cheered for them. The two cats stood up with pride as their clanmates called their names.

ShadowClan Camp

Lunarpaw edged away from Tinpaw as he gawked at her. Lightningpaw stood on all fours next to her. "Lightningpaw, Lunarpaw, from this point on you will be known as Lightningclaw and Lunarsong. StarClan honors both of your courage and skill in battle." Rowanstar called. "Lightningclaw! Lunarsong!" Their clanmates cheered for them.


	12. Extra Early Christmas

"Ho ho ho!" A flying two leg shouted as colored boxes dropped everywhere. The two-leg walked to the cats and was then mauled to death by warrior cats. Then the reindeers were killed by foxes. Frostshadow and Ivyclaw picked at two boxes that were dropped right in front of them. Lightningclaw, Lunarsong, and Tinpaw came with their presents. "I'll open mine first! I magically know what a Christmas present is! Frostshadow's gift was... toothpaste! Do you known what she did with it? Covered everyone in it! She then ran away from the group, to cover the rest of the clans with it.

Ivyclaw's and Lunarsong's presents was tickets to Catastraphere, part 1. They squealed in happiness, and ran towards the only cat theater in the world, Squirrelstar's Awesome Theater!( note: this is not my squirrelstar, for mine isn't crazy. This cat belongs to ExplosionsAreFun. Who will be getting a visit from the two so they can watch the movie.)

Lightningclaw opened a present that was a mistletoe. Tinpaw's was a note to say 'Kiss Lightningclaw!' So guess what he did? While she tried to figure out what it was, he gave her a big lick on the cheek! Then they "kissed" for the rest of the day, while Frostshadow was still giving people toothpaste things, actually giving them cool stuff made from the long-lasting toothpaste, like boats or rocket ships or extra lives. Ivyclaw and Lunarsong were laughing and kissing while they watched the movie. All was right to Santa Clause, other than being dead with his reindeer, of course.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	13. Chapter 10 - Rising and Falling Tides

Hello FanFiction! I am back again! Been a while since you seen me, right? Ignore my rants. Other than my rants about so little reviews, of course. I won't tell you anything other than this was all ExplosionsAreFun idea. Also, to Unknown, I will put your cat in the story, but he will be much different than you imagined him, and he probably will have a new warrior name.

* * *

ThunderClan Camp, Frostshadow's PO

Frostshadow flexed her claws. She could hear the drums of a nasty battle. She was nervous, alright, but more so for Ivyclaw. This would be, after all, his first real battle. Technically, for the both of them, but she decided since she was older, she should be the one with more stress riding on her shoulders. All because of last night's gathering…

Flashback

"_Though I mourn for our beloved leader's death, we shall rise from this fall. Like a wave from the ocean, we shall raise to great heights!" Mintstar announced. _

"_I wonder if you know that the ocean's tides fall as well." Frostshadow's snarky remark was heard by no one. Rowanstar yet again accused ThunderClan of taking prey. But this time, it was different than the last. Not only did he ruin ShadowClan's and ThunderClan's applauses of having new warriors, he caused a rage in Squirrelstar. _

"_I have enough of your accusations, Rowanstar! You know neither of our prey can swim, even for that short of a stretch! If you want to be civil, bring yourself and only yourself to the clearing. If you want a battle, you better bring your best warriors, because you know mine are only the finest!" Squirrelstar hissed, ending her rant, and jumped off of the tree, signaling her clan to leave. A hasty call out signaled that the gathering was over, but Frostshadow couldn't distinguish who it was, either because they were too far away, or she was to mad to care. Only a single thought crossed her mind. 'Where is Ivyclaw?'_

End of Flashback

'Even a new born kit could tell that ShadowClan is going to take Squirrelstar's option of battle.' Frostshadow thought. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she did not notice Wolfkit until he tackled her.

"Please let me battle ShadowClan with you? Squirrelstar already promised me that you would be my mentor! I am almost six moons old! Please!" Wolfkit begged, with the biggest kitten eyes Frostshadow has ever seen.

"No Wolfkit, you cannot go to the battle with me. Squirrelstar said maybe to you being my apprentice. You are not 'almost' six moons old; more like you have to wait another full moon." Frostshadow told the young kit. She secretly hoped she would be his mentor, but because they are related, it may not go so well. She sighed softly as she watched him slink off, now full of guilt. Trying to shove the emotion away, she grabbed some food, luckily a mole, and she sat down and ate it. 'Again,' Frostshadow thought, 'Ivyclaw isn't here. Where could he be?' Before she could look for him, however, Squirrelstar announced who was going to battle with her.

"There are 10 of you who are allowed to battle with me. Brackenfur, Moleclaw, Cherryleap, Lilypetal, Seedfur, Frostshadow, and Ivyclaw, are going with me to represent ThunderClan. The rest of you are to stay behind and guard ThunderClan." Everyone nodded. Even a warrior cry shot out from the elders, the three looking as if they would scratch anyone and everyone's eyes out. "Let's march towards victory, ThunderClan!" Frostshadow's eyes shown with pure pride, having all but forgotten the Ivyclaw problem.

Ivyclaw's PO

As they marched towards the clearing, Ivyclaw was so nervous. Lunarsong had to be one of ShadowClan's finest after all, so we would be fighting. He silently prayed to StarClan he would not have to fight her and she would not be harmed. He still kept away from Frostshadow, even now as they headed to battle. She would be able to read him like a book, after all. From his position, he couldn't hear what they were saying, of course, no one else could except Squirrelstar, since she had us hide in the thick undergrowth. Squirrelstar gave us he signal to strike, and so we did. I almost yowled in sadness when I saw Lunarsong being flanked with a dark brown tabby she-cat.

Frostshadow's PO

The fight was crazy and soon went out of control. Frostshadow was clawing a tom and next thing she knew, she was pinning down a dark brown tabby she-cat. Frostshadow stared into her eyes that were alike to her's. A yowl of rage was heard in the background and soon Frostshadow was being pinned down by a black she-cat with silver markings. "Do not even try to hurt Lightningclaw!" the enemy hissed. Using her back legs, she pushed the she-cat off of her. Now the tides were rising in her favor, as she pinned Lunarsong. Raising her paw, she aimed for that ShadowClan she-cat's throat and…

* * *

Am I being evil? Or am I saving you? Who knows? Not me. Other than that, GOODNIGHT FOLKS!


End file.
